


A Change Of Scenery

by craybby13



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-19 12:11:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12410070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craybby13/pseuds/craybby13
Summary: One night during a heavy thunderstorm, Stefano caughts you off guard.





	A Change Of Scenery

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the lovely request!  
> Send in TEW requests!  
> 

She was sitting in a big, comfy, red leathered arm chair in front of a big window in Stefano Valentini’s apartment. A warm cup of coffee placed firmly in her hands, her body covered in a bathrobe. Thunderstorms are pretty regular in Union at times like this. (Y/N) was used to them by now. While taking another sip of the delicious coffee in front of her, her ears caught the sound of shoes clicking against the marble floor. 

Stefano was approaching her slowly, his eyes fixated on the big window in front of her. He seemed thoughtful, she thought to herself. Her lover was always one for deep thoughts and ideas but at occasions like this, this was quite odd of him. The rain drops hitting hard on the glass’ surface distracted her daydream and she managed to gather the courage to speak, being too afraid to ruin this peaceful moment between them. 

“Is there something on your mind, Stefano?”, (Y/N)’s voice sounded louder than she intended to. 

Stefano’s eyes flickered as if someone had woken him up from a dream. With a gesture of his hand towards the window, a thunder was heard in the distance. 

“This rain, the storm... it is something I had to witness in a long time.”, his deep voice impacted on the marble floor and walls and back onto (Y/N)’s skin. He had such an effect on her which she loved. 

He continued.

”You see, back at the time when I was a war photographer, I had to travel to chaotic places like Iran, Pakistan, Qatar... where war and bloodshed were always present. But never in my time there, had I the pleasure to see a cleansing thunderstorm. Something to wash all the tension away. Something to inspire me or give me a moment of peace...” 

His face looked almost painful but it was quickly replaced by something else. A feeling or thought which changed his mind completely, as if what he just said had no meaning at all. 

With swift movements he kneeled in front of the armchair (Y/N) was sitting, taking her face in his hands. 

“But it was for the best, don’t you think? There were no distractions and I had the time to focus and take  _that_ perfect shot. The shot that changed my life for the better and liberated me.”, Stefano’s voice was no longer calm and collected. It was full of emotion and passion. (Y/N) liked, no,  **loved** when he sounded like that. 

“The shot which let my true art continue!” 

His damaged eye was now visible and glowing. (Y/N)’s face felt hot, too hot. At times like this, she didn’t know if she should be excited or terrified. It was not the latter though, not this time. She understood him completely, she wanted him to share his inspiration with her, she wanted this closeness between them to continue. She kissed his lips. It was a warm and wet kiss. 

Pulling away, she noticed that spark in his eyes. The spark that was visible in his eyes the first time she met him, everytime he showed off his work, everytime they made love. 

If it meant to be like this, she wished there’d be no thunderstorms at all in Union. She wanted that spark to stay alive and keep burning until it burns her whole... 


End file.
